The Embodiment of Temptation
by St. Minority
Summary: Jack gets an odd gift from Bootstrap and eventually ends up on Elizabeth. Pre-COTBP, pre-mutiny. Slash, Jack/Bootstrap


**Title:** The Embodiment of Temptation  
**Characters/Pairings:** Jack/Bootstrap, brief Barbossa, brief Elizabeth  
**Warnings:** m/m, language, cross-dressing  
_A/N: I've wanted to explore the "previous owner" of that dang dress Barbossa gives Elizabeth, so here's something. _Date posted elsewhere: 12/31/06

* * *

  
When the door closed, Jack Sparrow looked up instantly from the map he was studying and grinned cheerfully.

William Turner's smile was equally as broad as he stalked closer to his captain. His arms were behind his back, and

Jack tilted his head curiously.

"What are you hiding, love?" he questioned.

"Oh, just somethin'."

William kissed Jack on the cheek before taking a seat in the chair next to him. He presented a fairly decent-sized box to Sparrow and said merrily, "Happy Christmas."

Jack took the gift after a second's hesitation and sighed. "I thought we weren't goin' to do something like this. I don't have anything for _you."_

"I know we said that, and it doesn't matter that you don't have anythin' for me. I just saw this and thought you would do it…..more justice." He then added quickly, "It isn't anything special, but I thought you may have the same reaction as I did."

Jack gave him a coy look and removed the lid. William fought to withhold the laughter aching to erupt from the astonished, bemused, and simply intrigued expression Jack now bore. From the package Sparrow lifted an incredibly stunning, dark crimson dress. It was evidently made for someone of higher class due to its lavishness.

For a period, Jack was silent. When he recovered from the surprise, he began to run his fingers over the smooth fabric, and he gazed at it intently. William tried to discern what the pirate was thinking, but found he could not.

"I believe it's your size," he voiced casually. "It laces in the front there so you can make it even tighter if ya need to. Not like I'm expectin' you to actually wear it," he chuckled.

It was then that Sparrow's eyes fixed on Turner; they were filled with mischief and seduction. He smiled wickedly, stood, and went to the small bedroom. William debated on whether to follow, but he stayed seated and pondered about what Jack was up to.

Several minutes passed until at last Jack reemerged in the doorframe, stretched his arm above his head and against the wood, and placed his other hand on his hip. William's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened with hunger.

In the dim candlelight, Jack was the embodiment of temptation; clothed with the new ankle-length, form-fitting garment.

Gold teeth glinted as Jack grinned in amusement from the look on his crewman's face. William got to his feet intensely slowly and stumbled toward his captain, never parting his eyes from Sparrow's slender form. It was unbelievable how amazing the man appeared in women's clothing; hell, the way Turner saw it, Jack could surely even pass for a gorgeous woman if he had no facial hair.

When William finally reached him, Jack exhaled a quaking breath upon witnessing the exceedingly hefty amount of lust present in William's ravenous gaze. A hand caressed his cheek lightly at first and then became more firm.

"Uhhnnn…." Jack groaned softly. "I take it ya like what ya see, ay?"

"Yes," was the gruff reply.

"I should let you know then," he gasped as Turner started to nibble on his neck and rub a palm against his chest, "One fuck is three shillings. A suck is two. And a grope is one."

He wrapped his arms around William and emitted a breathy sound.

"So I expect you'll have a nice debt goin' by the end of the night," he concluded.

William suddenly picked Jack up in his strong embrace and carried him to the bed. Sparrow laughed at the treatment he was receiving and welcomed lying outstretched on the mattress beneath a dominating Turner. He pulled William's shirt off hurriedly and let the crewman capture his lips in a violent kiss. Fingers worked frantically at the laces of the bodice, causing Sparrow to squirm with the need to be liberated from the confines of the dress.

Once every article of clothing was on the floor forgotten, Jack moaned noisily as William penetrated him roughly and thrust wildly within him.

For Christmas, Jack expected nothing more than a vigorous romp with his lover. He knew his willing body was enough of a gift to William in return.

* * *

"Gentlemen, the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near an end!"

Though the burning hate for the man speaking was overwhelming and he was finally able to see him once again, Jack's eyes instead shifted to the lass standing to the left of the man. He suddenly felt a tinge of jealousy mixed with sadness and anger. There was no mistaking it.

She was wearing the dress, _his_ dress.

Jack swallowed and stared at the beautiful garment longingly. The twisted bastard had nerve, he thought. How _dare_ that bastard have another wear it.

He sighed heavily and wondered if his scent had lingered on the fabric. Could he breathe in deeply and find a trace of William Turner as well? Were the signs of their fornications still visible even after all the years that had passed?

That was _his_ property. It was too precious for someone else to wear it, no matter how pretty the girl was. There were too many memories attached to it, causing his heart to ache from the intimate thoughts that started to course through his mind.

Jack Sparrow had come for his ship, but he would be damned if he did not get the luscious red dress he had received from William Turner back with it. It was _his._ It was _theirs._


End file.
